


Bed Rest

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Daisy fusses over her pregnant wife.





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Curtainfic' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6 and for the prompt 'Curtain Fic' at [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) Round 12.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Daisy asked her wife when she came home from work.

Jemma was on the couch in the Johnson-Simmons’ living room, one hand on her swollen stomach. “I’m just sitting on the couch” she said, trying not to sound exhausted. “What harm is there in that?”

Daisy moved towards her wife. “The harm is that you’re eight months pregnant and supposed to be on bed rest” she said. Jemma had been diagnosed with pre-eclampsia a few weeks ago. Ever since then, Daisy had become extra-protective of the other woman and their unborn baby. Sticking her hands out for Jemma to grab, she said “Come on, let’s get you back in bed.”

Jemma sighed. “I’m going crazy up there” she said. She grabbed Daisy’s outstretched hands to pull herself to her feet. She’d lost the ability to get up on her own sometime around the start of her third trimester. Being this pregnant made her feel like a beached whale. Groaning as she stood up, she added “Seriously. We need to change our wallpaper, because I’m sick of looking at the current pattern.”

Daisy chuckled. “Maybe after the baby comes” she said. They both knew it wasn’t true. Once the baby came, there would be no time for changing the wallpaper. She led Jemma towards the stairs by one hand.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they passed by the nursery. It was still half-finished. The crib wasn’t even assembled yet. Mack was supposed to be coming over this weekend to do that.

Jemma glanced at the nursery through the open door. “We have so much to do” she said wistfully. “I feel terrible, not being able to help you out more.”

Daisy chuckled. “You’re growing another person” she said. “You’re doing enough.”

Simmons bit her lip as they reached the master bedroom. “Still” she said. “What if the baby comes before we get everything done?” The doctors had warned Jemma that if her blood pressure got too high, they would have to induce her early.

“Then we’ll manage” said Daisy calmly. Jemma’s pregnancy had changed so much. That included the dynamics between the two women. Before getting pregnant, Jemma had been the calm and rational one, while her wife was the one who was impulsive and worried about everything. Now, Jemma was stressed about everything. This forced Daisy to take on the responsibility of being the calm one.

Jemma pulled back the covers on the bed and slid between the sheets. Once she was settled as comfortably as she could get at this point in her pregnancy, she said “Sorry if I upset you” she said. “I know you’re just trying to do what’s right for our baby.” She unconsciously rubbed her stomach again, the way she often did whenever she talked about their child.

Daisy gave her wife a quick peck on the lips. “That’s okay” she said. “I know you’re going stir-crazy.” She would have been too. “But soon our baby will be here.” She smiled at the idea of their child’s arrival.

Jemma nodded. “Which is good, because if I get any bigger, I won’t fit into the house.”


End file.
